Lesovikk
Lesovikk was a Toa of Air and was the leader of the First Toa Team. History Home Island Lesovikk was once a Le-Matoran, and lived on an island in a village with his best friends Sarda and Idris. Lesovikk eventually became a Toa, and was the leader of the first Toa Team. Lesovikk and his team were stationed originally on an unknown southern island, where they encountered a tribe of Zyglak. In the following battle, Lesovikk hesitated for a split second, giving the Zyglak the upper hand. They killed all of the Toa except Lesovikk, who managed to escape. He returned home to warn his village of the danger, only to find that the local Turaga had gone insane and had shipped all of the Matoran in the village to Karzahni, including Lesovikk's best friends Sarda and Idris. As a Wanderer Feeling depressed and guilty, Lesovikk became convinced he was not worthy of being a Toa and began to wander aimlessly. While wandering Lesovikk met Toa Jovan. He also battled an injured Rock Lion in order to put it out of its misery, though the Rock Lion won after a three day fight. At some point, he went to Karzahni and attempted to save his friends. However, this endeavor failed due to Karzahni's manas. Lesovikk did not know at the time, but the Matoran he was after had already been "fixed" by Karzahni and teleported to Voya Nui by then. During this time he battled the Rahi Nui and saved an entire island from the Visorak. The Pit For reasons currently unknown, Lesovikk eventually ended up in the Pit and became mutated. At some point while he was there, he noticed the Ta-Matoran Sarda, his Matoran friend from his home island, drowning in the midst of a school of Takea sharks, left there by the Barraki Pridak. He slammed into the middle of the school of sharks, creating a waterspout to scatter them, thus rescuing Sarda, who didn't recognize him at that time. Sarda wanted Lesovikk to attack Pridak and rescue his friends, but he insisted that he must first know more about his enemy. Then Sarda recognized his old friend when he said "Knowledge is a sharper weapon than a sword". Lesovikk then began to tell Sarda about his life. Just as Lesovikk began to tell his tale, the ancient being known as Karzahni attacked Lesovikk by wrapping his burning chains around the Toa, and yanking him off his feet, saying that not even a Manas crab could break free of the bonds. Then, Sarda said that Lesovikk protected them from the various threats back in their village, calling him a "hero". Lesovikk had not heard someone call him this for a long time, which gave him the power to break free. The battle continued, but eventually Lesovikk retreated in order to save Sarda from drowning. But having been exposed to the Pit's Mutagen, causing him to mutate so he could breathe only water. Seeing this, Lesovikk swore that he would not only just stop Karzahni, but completely end his threat by destroying him. Along the way, he and Sarda stumbled upon a mutated Idris, and took her along. Lesovikk witnessed Karzahni's defeat at the hands of Makuta Teridax in his Maxilos form, but knew from past experience that a wounded enemy did not necessarily certain an easy battle. They followed Karzahni until he took refuge in a sea cave. From there, Lesovikk proposed constructing a trap for Karzahni made from weapons in the Barraki's weapon caches. However, unknown to Lesovikk, Karzahni had activated his Olisi, putting Lesovikk into a vision of the day his teammates died. However, they were now confronted by a sentient acid cloud, and rather than his teammates being killed by it, Lesovikk summoned a cyclone and dispersed it, saving their lives. Nikila then approached him and congratulated him. During this time, Lesovikk felt that what was happening now was not what was meant to, but was so overjoyed that he dismissed those thoughts and was stuck in the vision. Fortunately, Lesovikk managed to emerge from the vision after finding out the error that it was in fact the Zyglak which killed his team, not an acid cloud. He saved the Matoran, who were being chased by the tyrant, making Karzahni spring the trap Sarda and Idris had rigged before. After he repaired a crude water-breathing device, Sarda told Idris to take it. Lesovikk agreed to let Sarda come with him, and both swam away into the ocean. Lesovikk and Sarda started capturing Pit prisoners. They soon met Hydraxon. Hydraxon soon received a message from Helryx to send the Barraki into the Order of Mata Nui's army. Lesovikk was then informed of the organization's existence. He also helped the Order of Mata Nui battle the Brotherhood of Makuta during this time. Spherus Magna Following Teridax's death Mata Nui cured him and the other victims of the mutagen in the pit. He later evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. He eventually ran into Pohatu and Kopaka, telling them that Karzahni has escaped his prison. Evidence has also pointed toward him as the murderer of Karzahni which is against the toa code. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror In Dark Mirror, Lesovikk was a rebel against the Toa Empire. He once attacked a caravan carrying the Mask of Time, defeating Bomonga, Kualus and Jaller. He was also on the top of Tuyet's list of enemies of the empire. During the battle, Lesovikk was struck by an Ice dagger, but he managed to blow Kopaka off his post on top of the Coliseum. He told Takanuva to journey into the Coliseum while the rebels make a final attempt at defeating the army. Personality Lesovikk was grim and depressed after the death of his entire team and the loss of his Matoran friends. However, he became more determined to succeed and avenge his teammates, and to find his lost friends. Powers and Abilities Lesovikk controlled air, so he wielded all the powers belonging to a Toa of Air, such as creating a cyclone or sucking the air out of an enclosed space. Mask and Tools Lesovikk wore the Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Kindred, during his time in the Pit, allowing him to share the abilities of any being who shared an environment with him. He carried a weapon called an Air Sword. He also rode a Sea Sled which was mounted with a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *The first Lesovikk set picture (picture next to the Mask and Tools section) was revealed by Electric Turahk of BZPower, received for winning a contest hosted by Greg Farshtey. Set information *Lesovikk's piece count (including his Sea Sled) is 149. *Lesovikk's set number is 8939. *Lesovikk's sword is actually a silver version of Pridak's shark tooth blade fi:Lesovikk Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Air Category:Cordak Users Category:Le-Matoran Category:The Pit Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Mutated Beings Category:Characters Category:2010